


Fireside Chats

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [14]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 14: Fireside Chats. Raz’ul and Randy have a sitdown





	Fireside Chats

“Throw it in!” Randy grinned devilishly and handed Raz’ul a marshmallow.   
“But, won’t it make a mess?”  
“Nah, but it’s really fun to watch burn. Come on, what’s the harm?”  
Raz’ul looked at Randy and then back to fire. He tossed it on to the logs and the boys watched it expand and incinerate. The fire flickered and they spent the night feeding it logs and marshmallows, enjoying the warmth and minor chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!


End file.
